Some computing devices, such as mobile telephones with touchscreens, vibrate in response to certain types of user input. For example, a mobile telephone may vibrate for a brief period of time when a user touches a virtual button presented by a touchscreen of the mobile telephone. The vibration can provide the user with a tactile acknowledgment that the virtual button has been pressed.